Keith Jardine vs. Mike Whitehead
The fight was at heavyweight. It was Mike Whitehead's UFC debut and his only fight for the promotion, as he was cut after the loss and he never returned. The fight was a controversial decision, additionally. Manycalled it a 'straight robbery'. I believe that it wasn't. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Four thirty-five. Whitehead shot and got a double explosively to guard against the fence. Four fifteen. Whitehead passed to half-guard. Jardine stood to the clinch with four minutes. Whitehead worked for the single, Jardine was warned for holding the fence. Jardine kept defending the single. He was warned for hitting the back of the head. Whitehead got the single to half-guard with three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Whitehead landed a few body shots. Three minutes. Jardine was attempting to stand. Whitehead kept him down at half-guard nicely. Two thirty-five. Whitehead avoided a wallwalking armbar. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Jardine has the butterflies in. Jardine stood to the clinch. Whitehead was warned for holding the shorts. One thirty-five. Whitehead broke with a knee to the body. Whitehead hopped around. Jardine landed a right hook. Jardine stuffed a single with one fifteen to the clinch. They broke. One minute. Jardine landed a right hand. Jardine landed a big leg kick. Thirty-five. Whitehead blocked a high kick. Jardine landed an inside leg kick. Jardine landed a right hand. Fifteen as Whitehead kneed the body and ate another right hand to the face. Whitehead blocked a high kick. The first round ended. That was Whitehead's round in my opinion. Jardine was shrugging and holding his hands up as Mazzagatti was toweling the floor in the corner of Whitehead. The second round began and they touched gloves. Whitehead landed a jab. Four thirty-five remaining now. Jardine landed a front kick. Whitehead ate a right. Jardine landed a jab. Four fifteen. Jardine landed a right. Four minutes. Jardine landed an inside leg kick. He stuffed a double. Nope Whitehead got it to half-guard. Jardine hammerfisted from the bottom. Three thirty-five. Jardine had the butterflies in. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Whitehead passed to half-guard. Jardine rolled for a heelhook, Whitehead defended and they scrambled ands tood to the clinch. Jardine stuffed a double and they broke. Two thirty-five. Jardine landed a right hand and another and ate a left hook and a right hand and Whitehead tried for a single and he got it. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Jardine stood to the clinch. They broke. Whitehead bounced. He was bloodied up over the right eye. One thirty-five. Whitehead landed a leg kick and slipped a jab. Jardine blocked a high kick. One fifteen. Whitehead blocked a high kick. One minute remaining. Jardine landed a leg kick. Thirty-five as Jardine landed a straight left and a right hand landed slightly. Jardine landed an inside leg kick. Fifteen. Jardine landed a big body shot. Jardine landed a front kick to the face, trying a knee. Jardine landed a right hand. The second round came to an end. That was Jardine's round in my opinion. 'Close your eyes if you want, but fucking swing with that left hook,' they told Whitehead. Jardine's corner said he was winning. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Whitehead pressed forward. Four thirty-five. 'Fight him off!' Whitehead blocked a right. Jardine landed a left hook. Whitehead landed a body kick and shot forward for a double. Jardine smiled and stuck his tongue out at his corner with four minutes as he went for a kimura. They broke. Whitehead missed a flying knee. Jardine landed a nice right Superman. Three thirty-five. Jardine landed a front kick. They clinched, Whitehead kneed the body. Whitehead got a double-leg slam to guard with three fifteen. Jardine got the butterflies. Three minutes left. Jardine stood to the clinch almost. Whitehead kneed the shoulder. 'He's still on the ground!' The crowd booed. Whitehead kneed the shoulder. Two thirty-five. They stood and broke. Whitehead landed a left hook and ate a right hand. Jardine showboated. Two fifteen. Jardine blocked a body kick. Jardine landed a right hand. Jardine landed a right hand with two minutes. Whitehead landed an inside leg kick again. One thirty-five. Whitehead landed a body kick. Another. Whitehead landed a left hook and blocked a high kick with one fifteen. Jardine landed a pair of left hooks. One minute. Jardine landed a leg kick. Whitehead replied. He ate another. Whitehead shot for a double, Jardine was stuffing it against the cage. Whitehead switched to a single, Jardine stuffed it and they broke with thirty remaining. Fifteen. Jardine landed a right hand. Jardine landed a left hook. Jardine landed a right hand. The third round ended. Jardine's round. That was not a robbery. 29-28 Jardine in my honest fucking opinion. Whitehead came over to hug Jardine. 29-28 unanimously for Jardine.